USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)
De USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) was een ''Constitution'' klasse sterrenschip dat gelanceerd werd in 2245. De Enterprise had als hoofddoel: verkenning van de ruimte. Om dit doel te bereiken had ze 14 wetenschappelijke laboratoriums aan boord. Ze werd bekend door de vijfjarige missie onder leiding van kapitein James T. Kirk (2265-2270). Gedurende haar tijd werd de Enterprise meerdere malen opgewaardeerd, de meest omvangrijke was tussen 2270 en 2273, toen elk hoofdsysteem vervangen werd, en de gehele romp herbouwd werd. Geschiedenis De Enterprise werd in de San Francisco scheepswerf gebouwd en gelanceerd in 2245. De Enterprise was een van de twaalf ''Constitution''-klasse sterrenschepen die voor Starfleet gebouwd werden. Haar eerste vijfjarige missie werd geleid door kapitein Robert April, opgevolgd door kapitein Christopher Pike, kapitein James T. Kirk, en kort door kapitein Spock tijdens de trainingsdienst van het schip. Het schip is waarschijnlijk vernoemd naar het Starfleet sterrenschip de [[Enterprise (NX-01)|''Enterprise NX-01]], maar dit is nooit bevestigd op het scherm.'' Missies De missie van Robert April (2245-2250) Kapitein Robert April overzag de constructie van de Enterprise gedurende de 2240s in de San Francisco scheepswerf. Dit schip zou zijn eerste commando worden. April had de leiding over de Enterprise van 2245 tot 2250. Na het einde van zijn vijfjarige missie werd Commodore April een gerespecteerd ambassadeur voor de daarop volgende twintig jaar, totdat hij in 2270 verplicht pensioen kreeg van Starfleet. (TAS: "The Counter-Clock Incident") Pike's twee vijfjarige missies (2250-63) Kapitein Christopher Pike had vanaf de vroege 2250s en in de beginjaren van de 2260s het commando over de Enterprise. Enkele van zijn missies gingen naar de Rigel, Vega en Talos systemen. Daarna zou hij gepromoveerd worden tot de rang van vloot-kapitein. Pike zijn wetenschappelijke officier Spock diende elf jaar onder hem en zou van alle officieren het langst op het schip dienen. (TOS: "The Menagerie, Deel I") Kirk's vijfjarige missie (2265-70) In 2265 werd de Enterprise op een vijf-jarige missie gestuurd om onderzoek te doen in de verre ruimte. Het commando kwam op de schouders van de jongste kapitein van de vloot te liggen, James T. Kirk. Naast haar primaire missie zou de Enterprise ook in andere gebieden een belangrijke rol spelen. Zo zou de Enterprise Federatie gebieden beschermen, de werelden van de Federatie in tijden van crisis bijstaan en een belangrijke rol in diplomatieke vraagstukken spelen. Tevens moesten ze alle quasar en quasar-achtige fenomenen bestuderen en wetenschappelijke expedities uitvoeren in het aangewezen gebied. (TOS: "Balance of Terror", "The Cloud Minders", "Journey to Babel", "[[The Galileo Seven|The Galileo Seven]]", "The Deadly Years") Hoewel de missie van de Enterprise later van groot belang zou blijken in het ontrafelen van de mysteries van het universum zou het ook een dodelijk missie blijken te zijn geweest. Tussen 2265 en 2269 zouden er in totaal 85 bemanningsleden omkomen. Dit is 13.5% van de bemanning van 430 personen. Enkele dodelijke missies waren: * 2267: vijf security guards worden gedood door het dikironium wolk wezen op de planeet Argus X. (TOS: "Obsession") * 2268: vier bewakers en twee ingenieurs worden gedood door Nomad. (TOS: "The Changeling") * 2269: Een uitbraak van de Rigelian koorts doodt drie bemanningsleden. (TOS: "Requiem for Methuselah") Ontdekkingen De vijf-jarige missie begon niet zonder slag of stoot. Een galactische sonde leidde op sterrendatum 1312 tot de botsing van de Enterprise met de voorheen onbekende galactische barrière. Het schip raakte op verschillende plaatsen beschadigd en negen bemanningsleden lieten het leven. De barrière gaf ongebruikelijke energie af, waardoor nog eens drie bemanningsleden dood gingen. (TOS: "Where No Man Has Gone Before") Nadat de Enterprise in 2268 opgewaardeerd was met Kelvan technologie wist ze de barrière wel te doorkruisen. (TOS: "By Any Other Name") In datzelfde jaar kwam het schip vast te zitten in een leegte voor de barrière. Ze wisten zich los te maken en keerden terug naar de normale ruimte. (TOS: "Is There in Truth No Beauty?") De mogelijkheid van tijdreizen was al een eeuw bekend, maar de Federatie kon dit nooit op eigen kracht bewerkstelligen. De Enterprise bracht hier verandering en mag het eerste tijdschip genoemd worden. De bemanning onderzocht in 2266 de doden op Psi 2000, waarbij ze het polywater dronkenschap opliepen. De Enterprise begon haar baan om de planeet te verliezen en stortte langzaam neer. Een voorheen ongeteste "koude herstart" wist het schip echter te redden. Scotty liet de materie-antimaterie reactie in de warp kern imploderen, waardoor het schip met grote snelheid uit de zwaartekracht van de planeet werd gelanceerd. Hierdoor werd het schip drie dagen naar het verleden gestuurd. (TOS: "The Naked Time") In 2267 probeerde de Enterprise te ontsnappen aan de zwaartekracht van een zwarte ster, waardoor ze door de ruimte naar de Aarde werden geslingerd. Ze kwamen terecht in het jaar 1969. Ze wisten op eigen kracht naar hun eigen tijd terug te keren door gebruik te maken van het slingshot effect. Kort gezegd houdt dat in dat ze de zwaartekracht van de zon gebruikten om zich er op hoge snelheid omheen te slingeren. (TOS: "Tomorrow is Yesterday") Een jaar later moest de Enterprise dit "trucje" nog eens herhalen om een historische observatie van de Aarde te kunnen maken. (TOS: "Assignment: Earth") Sommige missies confronteerde de Enterprise met wezens en mechanismen die een grote bedreiging vormden voor de Federatie en haar omliggende ruimte. Een oude "Doomsday machine" werd aangedreven door gehele planeten te consumeren. Het kon dit doen door een antiproton wapen op de planeet af te vuren. In 2267 begon de machine de Federatie ruimte te bereiken. De Enterprise en de [[USS Constellation|USS Constellation]] moesten hun beste beentje voorzetten om de Doomsday machine tegen te houden. (TOS: "The Doomsday Machine") Een jaar later wist een eencellig organisme de gehele Vulcan bemanning van de [[USS Intrepid|USS Intrepid]] uit te roeien. De Enterprise penetreerde het binnenste van de cel en wist het organisme te verwoestten, zonder dat er nog verder schade viel. ("The Immunity Syndrome") Eerste contacten Vanaf 2245 tot 2285 bezocht de Enterprise meer dan zeventig verschillende werelden en ontmoette afgevaardigden van zestig verschillende rassen. Meer dan veertig van deze rassen kunnen als eerste contacten van de Federatie beschouwd worden. * 2254 ** Talosians (TOS: "The Cage"; The Menagerie, Deel I & Deel II) * 2266 ** Eerste Federatie (TOS: "The Corbomite Maneuver") ** M-113 wezen (TOS: "The Man Trap") ** Thasians (TOS: "Charlie X") ** Romulans (beeld) (TOS: "Balance of Terror") ** onbekend ras (TOS: "Miri") * 2267 ** primitieve bewoners van Taurus II (TOS: "The Galileo Seven") ** onbekend ras (TOS: "Shore Leave") ** Trelane's ras (TOS: "The Squire of Gothos") ** Gorn (TOS: "Arena") ** Metrons (TOS: "Arena") ** Horta van Janus VI (TOS: "The Devil in the Dark") ** Bewaker van de Eeuwigheid (TOS: "The City on the Edge of Forever") ** Neurale parasiet (TOS: "Operation -- Annihilate!") ** onbekend ras uit een ander sterrenstelsel (TOS: "Catspaw") ** energie levensvorm (TOS: "Metamorphosis") ** de bewoners van Pollux IV (TOS: "Who Mourns for Adonais?") ** Nomad sonde (TOS: "The Changeling") ** de bewoners van Gamma Trianguli VI(TOS: "The Apple") ** eerste contact met het Spiegel universum (TOS: "Mirror, Mirror") ** Androïden (TOS: "I, Mudd") ** Tribbles (TOS: "The Trouble with Tribbles") ** de bewoners van 892-IV (TOS: "Bread and Circuses") ** Baezians (VOY: "Q2") * 2268 ** de heerser van Triskelion (TOS: "The Gamesters of Triskelion") ** Kelvans (TOS: "By Any Other Name") ** energie levensvorm (TOS: "Return to Tomorrow") ** Yangs, Kohms (TOS: "The Omega Glory") ** Melkotians (TOS: "Spectre of the Gun") ** onbekend ras (TOS: "The Paradise Syndrome") ** energie levensvorm (TOS: "And the Children Shall Lead") ** Eymorg, Morg (TOS: "Spock's Brain") ** Vians (TOS: "The Empath") ** onbekend ras (TOS: "The Empath") ** Fabrini (TOS: "For the World is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky") ** energie levensvorm (TOS: "Day of the Dove") ** Platonians (TOS: "Plato's Stepchildren") ** Scalosians (TOS: "Wink of an Eye") ** Kalandans (TOS: "That Which Survives) ** de bewoners van Cheron (TOS: "Let That Be Your Last Battlefield") ** de bewoners van Gideon (TOS: "The Mark of Gideon") * 2269 ** Zetarians (TOS: "The Lights of Zetar) ** Excalbians (TOS: "The Savage Curtain) ** de bewoners van Beta Niobe (TOS: "All Our Yesterdays") ** Magnetisch organisme (TAS: "Beyond the Farthest Star") ** Kosmische wolk (TAS: "One of Our Planets is Missing") ** de vrouwen van Taurus II in het Taurean systeem (TAS: "The Lorelei Signal") ** Phylosians (TAS: "The Infinite Vulcan") ** Megans (TAS: "The Magicks of Megas-tu") ** Aquans (TAS: "The Ambergris Element") * 2270 ** Kukulkan's ras (TAS: "How Sharper Than a Serpent's Tooth") * 2273 ** V'Ger (Voyager VI) ("Star Trek: The Motion Picture") Slagen De aard van de missie tot verkenning leidde ertoe dat de Enterprise vaak het enige schip was in onverkend gebied. Indien ze een mogelijke vijand tegenkwamen moesten ze dit vaak alleen oplossen, omdat er simpelweg niet snel genoeg back-up kon zijn. Gelukkig verliep de eerste confrontatie van de vijfjarige missie tot het eerste contact met de Eerste Federatie. Dat was maar goed ook, want ze maakten geen enkele kans tegen het krachtige sterrenschip Fesarius. (TOS: "The Corbomite Maneuver") Na de verwoesting van Cestus III, door een verrassingsaanval van een onbekend ras, moest de Enterprise het schip achtervolgen. Het schip bleek van de Gorn te zijn en even krachtig te zijn als de Enterprise. Kirk moest uiteindelijk in gevecht gaan met de kapitein van de Gorn en dit dan ook weten te winnen. ("Arena") Bekendere tegenstanders waren de gevechtskruisers van de Klingon rijksvloot. Starfleet trommelde alle hulptroepen op om te kunnen vechten in de Federatie-Klingon oorlog, maar de Enterprise werd op een missie naar de planeet Organia gestuurd. Deze planeet lag op de grens van de Federatie en Klingon ruimte. De Enterprise verwoestte hier een Klingon schip en bereidde zich voor om in gevecht te gaan met een naderende Klingon vloot. Het Verdrag van Organia zorgde er echter voor dat de slag uitbleef. (TOS: "Errand of Mercy") Na het verdrag trof de Enterprise nog enkele malen D-7's, maar het bleef bij kleine schermutselingen. Commandant Kor had veel respect voor de Enterprise en haar kapitein, terwijl de lagere Klingon officieren het schip regelmatig belachelijk maakten. (TOS: "The Trouble with Tribbles", et al.) Tijdens de vijfjarige missie kwam het Romulan sterrenrijk na een lange periode van isolatie weer bovendrijven. De Enterprise reageerde in 2266 op de neutrale zone Incursie en wist een roofvogel te verslaan. De Romulans hadden het schip op gewaardeerd met een verhulapparaat en een plasma torpedo systeem. (TOS: "Balance of Terror") In latere ontmoetingen zou de Romulan vloot met meer manschappen komen om de Enterprise te kunnen verslaan. In 2268 kreeg Commodore Stocker tijdelijk het commando en betrad de neutrale zone. Na deze actie werd de Enterprise al snel omsingeld door tien roofvogel, maar Kirk wist het schip te redden door een corbomite bluf te spelen. (TOS: "The Deadly Years") De Enterprise zou de Zone in datzelfde jaar nog eens betreden met het doel op spionage. Ze werd al snel omsingeld door drie gevechtskruisers. Het schip wist te ontsnappen en werd het eerste Federatie schip dat een verhulapparaat kon gebruiken. (TOS: "[[The Enterprise Incident|The Enterprise Incident]]") De Enterprise zou later een Romulan schip treffen bij het Tau Ceti systeem, waar het vervolgens de Cochrane vertragingsmanoeuvre uitvoerde om de vijand te verslaan. (TOS: "Whom Gods Destroy") De Enterprise speelde een kat en muis spel met vier van haar zuster schepen in een gevechtsoefening op sterrendatum 4729.4. Het schip was uitgerust met de nieuwe M-5 computer en vrijwel haar gehele bemanning was van het schip gegaan. De Enterprise veranderde in een moordmachine, waarbij de [[USS Excalibur|USS Excalibur]] (NCC-1664) de zwaarste klappen kreeg. De Excalibur kwam stil te liggen en haar gehele bemanning werd uitgemoord. Kirk wist later de controle over de Enterprise terug te krijgen, maar de grootste schade was al toegebracht. (TOS: "The Ultimate Computer") De refit van 2270-73 Na het einde van haar vijfjarige missie in het jaar 2270 keerde de Enterprise terug naar de Aarde. Dankzij het overweldigende succes van de missie werd de Enterprise een belangrijk symbool voor de Federatie en Starfleet. Starfleet's armada van unieke missie emblemen werden vervangen voor het embleem van het Enterprise delta symbool. Het schip was inmiddels vijfentwintig jaar oud en had in haar leven al verschillende records op haar naam weten te zetten. Een ontelbaar aantal records van de warp snelheden, romp-verbuigende slagen en manoeuvres die het uiterste van het schip vroegen waren gevestigd. Om toch verschillende opwaarderingen aan het systeem toe te voegen was een refit noodzakelijk. Dit was niet ongebruikelijk voor oude schepen, maar de Enterprise kreeg een uitzonderlijke behandeling. Haar ontwerp werd op verschillende plaatsen gewijzigd en het schip werd een groot reconstructie project. Het hele hart van het schip werd vervangen door een verticale warp kern installatie, waarbij de bovenste warp motor nacellen terugvoerden naar de nacelle pylons en geïntegreerd werden in de impuls motoren. Het nieuwe aandrijvingsysteem gaf ruimte voor een uitgebreid vrachtruim in de secundaire romp en werd gekoppeld aan het shuttle dek. Tot de verbeteringen aan het wapen arsenaal behoorden negen dubbele-faser banken die hun energie rechtstreeks uit de warp motoren trokken. Een dubbele fotontorpedo/sonde lanceerbuis werd op de tweede romp geplaatst. Verschillende uitgangspunten bevatten nu een ruimtedok luik aan de bakboord zijde, dubbele ventrale EVA baaien, vier dorsaal dienstluiken en een gestandaardiseerde aanmeerring aan de achterkant van de brug op de primaire romp. Een nieuwe brug module gaf het moderne computer systeem, de operatie systemen en de vernieuwde ergonomie weer. Nadat Kirk gepromoveerd werd tot de rang van schout-bij-nacht als de Hoofd Starfleet operaties zocht hij zelf zijn opvolger uit. Kapitein Willard Decker overzag de gehele refit en werd hierbij geassisteerd door hoofdingenieur commandant Montgomery Scott. De Enterprise moest één week voordat ze helemaal klaar was al in dienst treden, omdat de V'Ger een gevaar voor de Federatie was. Kirk nam daarom het commando van de Enterprise weer op zich. Decker werd tijdelijk gedegradeerd tot de rang van commandant en diende als de wetenschappelijke officier, omdat hij de Enterprise op zijn duimpje kende. De incomplete systemen werden getest tijdens de reis naar V'Ger, waaronder ook de nieuwe warp motoren. Een materie/antimetrie intermix fout zorgde ervoor dat de Enterprise in een onstabiel wormgat terecht kwam. Gelukkig bracht de komst van Spock uitkomst en wist hij het probleem te corrigeren. ("Star Trek: The Motion Picture") Zodra de dreiging van V'Ger uit de weg was geruimd bleef de Enterprise onder commando van admiraal Kirk, totdat deze in 2281 voor korte tijd met pensioen ging. Kapitein Spock nam het commando van de Enterprise op zich. Het nieuwe ontwerp en de nieuwe componenten werden met veel succes getest aan boord van de Enterprise Door het succes volgde er nog vele wijzigingen aan andere sterrenschip klassen, waaronder de ''Miranda''-klasse, ''Constellation''-klasse en de andere Constitution-klasse schepen. ("Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan") Laatste dagen In 2285 werd de Enterprise gebruikt voor trainingsmissies gelokaliseerd in het Sol systeem. Admiral Kirk bezocht in dit jaar zijn oude schip om mee te kijken bij de trainingen. Ondertussen wist Khan Noonien Singh van de planeet Ceti Alpha V te ontsnappen aan boord van de gekaapte [[USS Reliant|USS Reliant]]. Hij stal vervolgens het Genesis apparaat vanaf het Regula I ruimtestation. De Enterprise kreeg de taak om op onderzoek uit te gaan en Spock droeg zijn commando over aan Kirk. De daaropvolgende slag met de Reliant zorgde ervoor dat de Enterprise zwaar beschadigd raakte en verschillende bemanningsleden, waaronder ook Spock, het leven lieten. ( ) Na haar terugkeer naar de Aarde verklaarde opperbevelhebber admiraal Harry Morrow dat het schip na veertig jaar uit actieve dienst genomen zou worden. Kirk wilde zijn schip echter nog meenemen naar de Mutara sector, maar toen dit verzoek geweigerd werd spande hij samen met zijn oude bemanning om het schip te kapen. Ze stalen de Enterprise uit het Aarde ruimtedok en gingen op weg naar de Genesis Planeet om Spock zijn lichaam te vinden. Ze wilden hem met zijn katra verenigen op Vulcan. Op haar bestemming aangekomen zorgde de aanval van een Klingon roofvogel ervoor dat de Enterprise uitgeschakeld werd. Nadat Kirk de zelfvernietiging ingeschakeld had verlieten hij en zijn bemanningsleden het schip en transporteerden naar de oppervlakte. De romp kwam uit een baan om de planeet gevallen en werd verwoest door de atmosfeer van de planeet. ( ) Bemanning * USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personeel Leidinggevende officieren * Kapitein Robert April (Kreeg het commando in 2245) * Kapitein Christopher Pike (CO voor 11 jaar) * Kapitein James T. Kirk (2265-70) * Kapitein Willard Decker (2270-73, Gedurende refit in droogdok) * Admiraal James T. Kirk (Als bevel van Starfleet commando om de dreiging van V’Ger te stoppen. 2273) * Kapitein Spock (CO tot 2285) Bemanning tijdens de vijfjarige missie * Commando officier ** Kapitein James T. Kirk * Eerste en wetenschappelijke officier ** Commandant Spock * Hoofdingenieur ** Luitenant-commandant Montgomery Scott * Hoofd der medische dienst ** Dokter Mark Piper (2265) ** Dokter Leonard McCoy (2266-70) * Roerganger ** Luitenant Lee Kelso (2265) ** Luitenant Hikaru Sulu (2266-70) * Communicatie officier ** Luitenant Alden (2265) ** Luitenant Nyota Uhura (2266-70) * Navigator ** Luitenant commandant Gary Mitchell (2265) ** Vaandrig Pavel Chekov (2267-69) ** Luitenant Arex (2269-70) * Hoofdbeveiliging ** Luitenant commandant Giotto (2267) Optredens *''Star Trek: The Original Series'' *''Star Trek: The Animated Series'' * Star Trek: Films: ** • • * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: ** "Trials and Tribble-ations" * Star Trek: Enterprise: ** "These Are the Voyages..." Achtergrond informatie *Voor het ontwerp van de Enterprise hebben US Patent en het Trademark Office patent afgegeven. *De Enterprise en haar interieur zijn ontworpen door Matt Jefferies. De refit was een ontwerp van Andrew Probert, gebaseerd op de ontwerpen van Jefferies voor "Star Trek: Phase II". *De Enterprise verscheen in de film Airplane II: The Sequel. Commandant Buck Murdock (gespeeld door William Shatner) kijkt met zijn periscoop op de Alpha-Beta Lunar Base de ruimte in. Tot zijn verbazing ziet hij daar de Enterprise voorbij vliegen. *Voor de DS9 aflevering "Trials and Tribble-ations" moest een nieuw studio model van de Enterprise gebouwd worden. Het CGI model van de ''Constitution''-klasse [[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)|USS Defiant]] uit ENT: "In a Mirror, Darkly, Deel I" werd later tot de Enterprise omgedoopt voor de laatste scène uit "These Are the Voyages...". *Voor de verbeterde versie van Star Trek: The Original Series werd een nieuw CGI model gemaakt. Enterprise (NCC-1701) ca:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) bg:USS Ентърпрайз (NCC-1701) cs:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) de:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) en:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) eo:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) es:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) fr:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) it:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) ja:USSエンタープライズ(NCC-1701) pl:U.S.S. "Enterprise" NCC-1701 pt:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) ru:USS Энтерпрайз (NCC-1701)